Ofelia Zepeda
Ofelia Zepeda (born 1952) is an American poet and academic.Dr. Ofelia Zepeda, University of Arizona. Life Zepeda, a member of the Tohone O’odham (formerly Papago) Nation, grew up in Stanfield, Arizona.Ofelia Zepeda b. 1952, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 13, 2013. She was a student of Massachusetts Instititute of Technology linguistics professor Kenneth L. Hale. Zepeda is a professor of linguistics at the University of Arizona, and is well known for her efforts in the preservation of her native language and promotion of literacy in it. She is also known for her work as a consultant and advocate on behalf of a number of American indigenous languages. Her book A Papago Grammar is the standard textbook used to teach the Tohono O'odham language. For several years, she has continued to serve as editor for numerous journals and book series. In 2012, her book was banned by Tucson schools. Recognition In 1999, Zepeda received a MacArthur Fellowship. She is the Poet Laureate of Tucson. Publications Poetry *''Ocean Power: Poems from the desert''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1995. *'' 'Okokoi = Mourning dove''. Tucson, AZ: Kore Press, 2005. *''Where Clouds Are Formed: Poems''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''A Papago Grammar''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1983. *''“S=wa’us I:bhe = Breathing Moisture in a Desert Place'' (Tenth Annual Lawrence Clark Powell Memorial Lecture). Tucson, AZ: Southwest Literature Project, 2010. *''Ethnographic Contributions to the Study of Endangered Languages'' (contributor; edited by Tania Granadillo & Heidi A. Orcutt-Gachiri). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2011. Edited *''When It Rains: Papago and Pima poetry = Mat hekid o ju, 'O'odham Na-cegitodag''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks), 1982 *''Home Places: Contemporary native American writing from Sun Tracks''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks), 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ofelia Zepeda, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 3, 2015. Audio / video *''A Reading: September 25, 1996, in the Modern Languages Auditorium, University of Arizona, Tucson''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Poetry Center 1996. *''Jeweḍ 'I-hoi = Earth Movements'' (music CD). Tucson, AZ: Kore Press, 1997? *''Essays Out Loud On Having Adventures and a Necessary End'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: Kore Press, 2004. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Three poems by Ofelia Zepeda at Bomb magazine *Ofelia Zepeda at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Ofelia Zepeda at YouTube *Ofelia Zepeda on All Things Considered, NPR ;Books *Ofelia Zepeda at Amazon.com ;About *Dr. Ofelia Zepeda at the University of Arizona *Ofelia Zepeda at Hanksville.org *Ofelia Zepeda at UniVerse * [http://nelsonpoetry.blogspot.com/2008/11/interview-with-ofelia-zepeda-on-where.html Interview with Ofelia Zepeda on Where Clouds are Formed by Christopher Nelson] Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American writers Category:University of Arizona faculty Category:Native American writers Category:People from Pinal County, Arizona Category:Tohono O'odham Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:American linguists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Poets Laureate of Tucson Category:American academics Category:Native American poets